brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Four Golden Weapons
The Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu are four elemental weapons used in the Ninjago theme. They were created by The First Spinjitzu Master, used to create world of Ninjago. These weapons were the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire; weapons so powerful that no mortal can posses all of them at once. These weapons play a big role in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Background The Four Golden Weapons were initially used by The First Spinjitzu Master to create the Ninjago. These weapons were forged at Golden Peak, and gold used to make them was from the Temple of Light. After the First Spinjitzu Master died, the Golden Weapons were passed down to his sons, Garmadon and Wu. At that time, it was revealed that The Great Devourer's blood had consumed Lord Garmadon's body. Garmadon attempted to steal the weapons and use them to create Ninjago in his own evil image. However, he only obtained the Sword of Fire and Nunchucks of Lightning, as his Wu took the Scythe of Quakes and Surikens of Ice. Wu refused to allow Garmadon to take the weapons, and a battle broke out. Lord Garmadon nearly won, but Wu managed to banish him into the Underworld. Wu then hid the Golden Weapons in four different locations, guarded by four elemental dragons. He gave the map of the locations to a blacksmith, who he was great friends with. After being cast down to the Underworld, Garmadon gathered the Skulkin army to try and retrieve the map from the blacksmith's shop, as well as his daughter, Nya. (The blacksmith had died by that time.) Sensei Wu and Kai, the blacksmith's son fought back. However, the Skulkin succeeded. Sensei Wu, then formed a Ninja team, consisting of Cole (earth), Jay (lightning), Zane (ice), and Kai (fire), to take back the map and weapons. The Ninja succeeded in stealing the map, as well as the Scythe of Quakes, Nunchucks of Lightning, and Surikens of Ice. However, the Skulkin ambushed them, taking the 3 Golden Weapons. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu had taken the Sword of Fire. Wu and the Ninja made it to the Underworld, where Samukai (with the three Golden Weapons) battles Wu for the Sword of Fire. Samukai succeeded in getting the Sword of Fire, and possesses all the Four Golden Weapons. He then attempts to betray Lord Garmadon and become the ruler of the Underworld again. Garmadon only laughs, as this was part of his plan. Samukai, possessing all Four Golden Weapons, blows up; he is a mortal and cannot handle their power. Lord Garmadon then informs that even he does not have the power to possess all the weapons. However, the weapons opened a portal to the Dark Continent, and Garmadon enters, vowing to return powerful enough to possess all four weapons at once. The Ninja then took the weapons back to Ninjago, where they began mastering them. In "Rise of the Snakes", they Ninja were not good at using them, and Wu forbid them from using them as well. However, in "Home", the Ninja learned to handle their weapons and were able to use them in battle. In "Home", Sensei Wu taught the Ninja that they could use the Golden Weapons to imagine a vehicle and summon it. Kai could then turn his Sword of Fire into a Blade Cycle, Jay could turn the Nunchucks of Lightning into a Storm Fighter, Cole could turn the Scythe of Quakes into a Thread Assault, and Zane could turn the Surikens of Ice into a Snowmobile. In "Tick Tock", Wu explained to the Ninja that they can use their weapons to unlock their true potential; a form where they are of pure element. Later in the episode, Zane unlocked his true potential after discovering his origins. In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", Jay unlocked his true potential after learning to be himself. In "The Royal Blacksmiths", Cole unlocks his true potential after being accepted by his father. In "The Green Ninja", Kai unlocks his true potential by rescuing Lloyd. In "Day of the Great Devourer", the Ninja were attacked by The Great Devourer, a legendary snake that will endlessly grow as long as it consumes. The Ninja could not defeat it, and were forced to give their Golden Weapons to the four-armed Lord Garmadon, capable of possessing all four weapons. Garmadon succeeded in defeating the snake but stole the Golden Weapons for himself. In "Darkness Shall Rise", Garmadon went to the Golden Peaks and merged the four weapons into a weapon more powerful then all of the four were before, the Mega Weapon. This new weapon had only the power to create, not destroy. Using weapon also drains and Garmadon's strength each time he used it, so he used it once a day. In "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", the Ninja went back in time and destroyed Lord Garmadon's mega weapon with the Golden Weapons from the past. The Golden Weapons then flew into the sky, being seen into the Ninjago night like a star. In "Codename: Arcturus", Pythor launched the Overlord's Nindroids on a rocket named Arcturus. In "The Void", Arcturus reached a comet, where the Nindroids took the Golden Weapons. The Ninja followed them to space and took their launch key. However, Arcturus was eaten by Alien Bugs and the Nindroids escaped with the Golden Weapons, as they have jets on their feet. In "The Titanium Ninja", the Overlord uses the Golden Weapon's gold to make himself the Golden Master. He melts down the remaining gold at Borg Industries, and uses it to create the Golden Armor. The Golden Armor, being made of the Golden Weapons, has the capability to destroy anyone who touches them. This excludes the Overlord, who can also handle their power. Using the Golden Armor, the Overlord terrorizes New Ninjago City. However, the Ninja return and plan to go to the Temple of Fortitude. The Overlord tries to stop the Ninja but fails, when they go into the temple and activate its shield. The Ninja obtain the armor of the Stone Army, which they use to protect themselves from the Overlord's attacks. However, the Overlord creates a huge spider web over New Ninjago City, trapping the Ninja and seeming to grow. However, he does not trap Zane, who charges at his armor, and shoots him with his ice powers. Zane kills the Overlord, but also dies from the power of the Golden Armor. Later, Cyrus Borg hid the Golden Armor in a secret place, which he kept secret even from Lloyd. The armor was later seen in a high security vault with other valuable or dangerous artifacts, such as the Realm Crystal and the Sword of Sanctuary. Garmadon and Lloyd, while fighting the Oni in the vault, learned that they feared the armor, and so took it with them as they made their escape. They brought it back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where it was melted down in order to reforge the Golden Weapons. List of weapons The Scythe Of Quakes 2258 Ninja Ambush 2263 Turbo Shredder 2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress 2507 Fire Temple 2509 Earth Dragon Defense 9444 Cole's Tread Assault 9455 Fangpyre Mech (version 2) 9579 Starter Set (version 3) 9450 Epic Dragon Battle 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider 9572 NRG-Cole (version 4) }} The Scythe of Quakes is one of the four golden weapons from Ninjago and was hidden by Sensei Wu in the Caves of Despair. It is wielded by Cole, and can cause earthquakes and large cracks when swung into the ground. It can also turn into Cole's Tread Assault vehicle. The weapon has four different variations. LEGO.com Description Variations * The first variation is built with a short stick, large tooth and one of the modified lightsaber hilt pieces. *The second variation is built with a longer handle, a 1x1 plate with vertical side clip, and one of the large fang pieces. It is included in set 9455. *On LEGO.com, in the Ninjago Weapons Gallery, the third variation is called the "Golden Tri-Scythe". It is built like the first variation, but with a Really Big Stick and a new golden sai element instead of a tooth element. *The fourth variation is built with a short stick, a regular lightsaber hilt and one of the new jagged blade pieces It is included in set 9572. Gallery of variants The Shurikens of Ice 2113 Zane 2260 Ice Dragon Attack 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo (1) 2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress (1) 2507 Fire Temple 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush 9450 Epic Dragon Battle 9456 Spinner Battle Arena (1) 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider 9563 Kendo Zane 9554 Zane ZX 9590 NRG Zane (1) }} The Shurikens of Ice are one of the four golden weapons from Ninjago (technically it is two but it is considered one). They were hidden by Sensei Wu in the Frozen Wasteland. They are wielded by Zane and can shoot ice. They can also turn into Zane's Snowmobile. LEGO.com Description Gallery The Nunchucks of Lightning 2259 Skull Motorbike 2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress 2506 Skull Truck 2507 Fire Temple 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle 9450 Epic Dragon Battle 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider }} The Nunchucks of Lightning are one of the four golden weapons from Ninjago, and are wielded by Jay. They were hidden by Sensei Wu in the Floating Ruins. They have the ability to fire lightning bolts. They can also turn into Jay's Storm Fighter. There are two minor variations of this weapon. The Series's variation is completely different. They are two golden Dragon Heads held together by a bolt of lightning. LEGO.com Description Variants Gallery of variants The Sword of Fire 2111 Kai (gold katana) 2254 Mountain Shrine 2507 Fire Temple 9450 Epic Dragon Battle 9456 Spinner Battle 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider 9561 Kai ZX }} The Sword of Fire is one of the four golden weapons from Ninjago. It was hidden by Sensei Wu in the Fire Temple. It is wielded by Kai and it can shoot fire balls. It can also turn into Kai's Blade Cycle. In the first wave 2011 sets, this weapon was possibly represented by a regular gold katana. It is the strongest of them all. LEGO.com Description Variants Gallery of variants Gallery KaiDX.png|Kai with the gold katana LU Sword of Fire.jpg|The Sword of Fire from LEGO Universe. Notes * In the episode of season 2, "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", it is revealed that the only thing that can destroy the Mega Weapon is another Mega Weapon, or all 4 of the golden weapons separately. * Throughout Ninjago, only three people have been shown to have the ability to possess all Four Golden Weapons at once. These include The First Spinjitzu Master, Lord Garmadon (only with four arms), and the Overlord. Gallery Screen Shot 2012-07-02 at 6.35.11 PM.png|The Mega Weapon Category:Ninjago Category:Weapon Category:2011